SOS
by AeternaNive
Summary: Haru tiene un problema, uno que comienza a interponerse entre él y la piscina. La única solución aparente: buscarle una novia.
1. Capítulo 1: El problema de Haru

¡Hola, bomboncitos! Vengo con un nuevo fic de Free! (tengo un problema con éste anime, ya lo he aceptado), y esta vez no es un drabble ni un one-shot :D. Como leyeron, éste pequeño tiene planeados por lo menos dos o tres capítulos más, y será un hermoso HaruGou nacido de muchas de insomnio.

Dedicado especialmente a Gaby, que cumplió años recientemente. ¡Muchas felicidades! Espero que te guste tu regalo.

_Disclaimer: Los personajes de Free! pertenecen a su creador, Koji Oji._

Ahora sí, sin más palabrería, espero que disfruten la lectura.

—.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Haru miró de un lado a otro, aturdido por el bullicio en la sala. Y pensar que solamente eran cuatro personas, incluido él. Nagisa y Rei discutían tan ruidosamente como siempre, alegando sobre las desventajas y desventajas de llamar a la policía; Makoto, por su parte, trataba de calmarlos agitando las manos suavemente, pero su voz solamente contribuía a empeorar la atmósfera.

—¿Qué está pasando aquí? —la voz de Gou fue como un regalo cuando acalló a todos los demás en una sola oración.

—¡Gou-chan! —chilló Nagisa, e ignoró la mirada fatal que ella le dirigió por llamarla de ese modo—. ¿Podrías decirle a Rei que llamar a la policía es una mala idea? Ellos sólo empeorarán las cosas

—¿La poli…

—Nagisa-senpai, lo correcto en este tipo de situaciones es remitirse a las autoridades —Rei no dejó terminar a Gou, empeñado como estaba en defender su postura.

El sonido del silbato retumbó en las paredes del salón, aturdiendo a todos los presentes, que hicieron una mueca de disgusto.

—Makoto-senpai— llamó con voz exigente, suponiendo que el castaño sería la persona más confiable en ese momento—. ¿Qué es todo esto? ¿Por qué Rei quiere llamar a la policía¿

Makoto le dirigió una mirada dubitativa, luego miró a Haru que tenía el ceño tan ligeramente fruncido, que la mayoría no lo hubieran notado. Pero ellos no eran la mayoría.

—¿Haruka-senpai? —No necesitó preguntarle nada más, la expresión en sus ojos lo decía todo. El moreno suspiró pesadamente y miró a su amigo, que se apresuró a poner en claro la situación.

—Haru tiene… una acosadora

La pelirroja se quedó con la boca abierta y los ojos, redondos como platos, clavados en la pared. Le tomó un segundo procesar las palabras, uno más hacerse una idea de su significado, y poco menos que eso dar señales de vida otra vez. Miró a Haru, que permanecía con la vista clavada en la piscina como si añorara algo que nunca podría volver a tener.

—¿A qué te refieres con "una acosadora"? —frunció el ceño, dirigiéndose de nuevo a Makoto.

—Bueno…—el chico movió nerviosamente las manos, como si nada más tocar el tema lo asustara. ¿Qué clase de acosadora podía ponerlo así? Mako no era reconocido por su valor a la hora de ver filmes de terror, pero nunca lo había visto ponerse así por un ser humano… o no por uno vivo, al menos —. Hace un par de semanas, Haru comenzó a recibir extrañas notas con forma de corazón y con su nombre escrito; las dejaban en su lugar en el salón de clases o en su casillero, incluso hubo una entre sus libros.

Gou puso toda su atención en él, formándose una imagen mental de cada cosa que le contaba; en su imaginación, una silueta anormalmente larga y oscura avanzaba flotando hacia las cosas que Haru cuando nadie miraba, olía sus libros y luego depositaba un pequeño corazón (de muchos que llevaba en una bolsa transparente) entre sus hojas. Tuvo que sacudir la cabeza para aterrizar sus pensamientos en la realidad, justo a tiempo para no perderse el resto de la historia.

—Al principio no le prestamos mucha atención, pensamos que era solamente alguna chica tratando de ganar su atención unas semanas antes del día de San Valentín, pero luego…—hizo una pausa que le provocó un tic en la ceja a la chica— las cartas comenzaron a multiplicarse, aparecían en todos lados, hasta bajo la puerta de su casa. Y hoy en la piscina, encontramos todos esos formando la palabra "love"— señaló una bolsa plástica transparente llena de figuritas de papel rojo.

A su lado, la víctima de los agravios pareció estremecerse ligeramente. Ya entendía todo. Esa chica, quien quiera que fuera, había cruzado el límite de lo aceptable al colarse en la piscina, el único lugar donde Haru se sentía completamente libre. Gou caminó hasta sentarse cerca de él.

—¿Haruka-senpai, tienes alguna idea de quién puede ser? —su voz sonó mucho más dulce, más bajita de lo normal, como si le estuviera tratando de convencer a un gatito asustado de salir de su escondite. Él negó con la cabeza, su mirada todavía fija en la piscina.

—Está claro lo que debemos hacer— dijo Rei al fin, luego de haberse mantenido meditabundo durante toda la explicación—. Tenemos que llamar a la policía.

—Rei-chan, no podemos llamar a la policía sólo por unos cuantos corazones de papel— se quejó el rubio, haciendo un gesto de impaciencia

—Me temo que Nagisa tiene razón—admitió Makoto—. No creo que la policía quiera hacer algo respecto a esto.

Todo eso le parecía inverosímil. Sabía –y no iba a negarlo- que Haru era un chico apuesto y que eso, junto con su personalidad misteriosa, atraía a algunas chicas de la escuela, pero normalmente era una emoción pasajera.

_Al menos son sólo corazones de papel. Por ahora._

—Aún así tenemos que hacer algo— Rei se llevó la mano a la barbilla y frunció el ceño, tratando de ordenar sus ideas—. Si las cosas siguen así, Haruka-senpai podría comenzar a recibir fotografías y mensajes insinuantemente peligrosos.

Al menos no era la única escandalosa.

—Gou-chan, tú eres mujer. ¿Qué te haría abandonar tu obsesión por un chico? —la pregunta de Nagisa hizo que todas las miradas, incluido un par de bonitos ojos azules, se dirigieran a ella.

_¡Cómo si alguna vez hubiera acosado a un chico!_

No, su profesor de preescolar no contaba.

Se frotó el puente de la nariz, tratando de mantener la compostura. Tal vez…

—Que él tuviera una novia— soltó. Era lo mejor que se ocurría en ese momento—. Supongo que si a mí me gustara alguien y él tuviera una novia, terminaría por resignarme, pero en este caso eso es…

—¡Brillante! —Nagisa saltó de su lugar con los ojos llenos de apremio—. Tenemos que conseguirte una novia, Haru-chan.

El aludido parecía perplejo y Gou se preguntó si tendría idea de lo que estaban sugiriendo en realidad. Eso despertó su curiosidad. ¿Haru habría tenido novia alguna vez? No lo creía, pero ya estaban en la preparatoria y la mayoría de los chicos habían salido con alguna chica por lo menos. ¿Lo habría hecho él? ¿O al menos le habría gustado alguien?

Estaba tan ocupada siendo curiosa que se perdió la parte de la conversación en que los muchachos discutían quién sería la novia de mentira ideal para Haru. Pero escuchó la conclusión.

—Gou-chan, tienes que ser tú.

Tú. Tú. Tú. La palabra resonó en sus oídos como un eco interminable.

—¡¿Eh?! —Rei la sujetó por un brazo y Nagisa por el otro, mientras Makoto intentaba calmarla antes de que le arrojara cualquier cosa al rubio. No tenía sentido, ¿por qué ella? Convivía demasiado con Haru para hacer algo así sin que las cosas se volvieran incómodas.

—Gou-san, Nagisa-kun tiene razón. Nadie más está enterado de esto, si se lo pedimos a otra chica, los rumores podrían esparcirse, y entonces la acosadora se enteraría de que el noviazgo es una farsa— Rei se acomodó los lentes como hacía normalmente, pero en ese momento pareció una táctica para hacer parecer más convincente su argumento.

—Además, creo que Haru se sentiría más cómodo contigo que con una desconocida— añadió Makoto, con su voz tranquilizadora y gentil.

—Y seguro que ninguna chica querrá acercarse a tu novio—concluyó Nagisa, como lanzándole un enorme bloque de cemento encima.

—Pero yo no… ¿Qué quieres decir con eso? —le lanzó una mirada furiosa al pequeño rubio que sonreía con fingida inocencia.

Miró a Haru buscando auxilio, y en ese momento algo la hizo olvidar todas sus quejas. ¿De verdad le afectaba tanto? Normalmente él se hubiera marchado a nadar sin más, pero seguía ahí, escuchando sus gritos y gruñidos sin mover ningún músculo. Y esa mirada que le había dado… había sido sólo por un momento, pero la había captado perfectamente, como si, por primera vez desde el día en que se conocieron, pudiera entender sus sentimientos. Suspiró.

—Mi hermano va a matarme— dijo al fin, y pudo jurar que _él_ la había mirado otra vez.

—.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

¡Cha chan! ¿Qué les pareció? ¿Les gustó? Espero que sí. Vale, la acosadora es terriblemente cursi (lo que la hace terriblemente creepy para mí) y al parecer inofensiva, pero supuse que eso sería suficiente para espantar al pobre Haru (?) y se los juro, cambié esa parte por lo menos diez veces antes de publicarlo.  
Recuerden que pueden plasmar su opinión en los reviews, incluidos zapatazos y verdurazos, y que siempre los tomo en cuenta a la hora de volver a escribir. También pueden hacer sugerencias o pedidos sobre fics con tramas/parejas en específico; quién sabe, podría tomar el reto de escribirlo a ver cómo me va.

Espero que tengan un hermoso día. Y recuerden: larga vida a los lectores.

¡Besitos! (:


	2. Capítulo 2: El lugar que te gusta

¡Buenas, chocolatitos! ¿Están bien estos días? Espero que sí.

Hoy no voy a detenerme con muchas palabras, sólo les digo que aquí está el segundo capítulo de este HaruGou dedicado a Gaby, a quien le agradezco mucho su apoyo estos días.

Disfruten la lectura.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

_**Operación S.O.S. **_

_**Equipo 1.**_

_**Jueves, 07:20 hrs. Pasillos de la preparatoria Iwatobi.**_

_**Objetivo: Extender el rumor.**_

—Esto no parece una buena idea

El susurro detrás de la puerta se perdió entre el ruido de los estudiantes que iban y venían por los pasillos, bostezando y conversando mientras se dirigían a sus respectivos salones de clase. Unos cabellos castaños y un par de ojos verdes se asomaron sobre el borde de una puerta, siguiendo ansiosos el movimiento.

—Vamos, Mako-chan, no es tan difícil. Es como cuando fingimos no saber que Rei-chan entrenaba por las noches para sorprendernos— no importaba cuánto lo intentara, la voz de Nagisa no dejaba de sonar estridente—. Sólo tiene que parecer una conversación casual.

Makoto suspiró, replanteándose qué tan buena idea era aquello. Tal vez sería mejor contarle a la profesora y esperar que pudiera hacer algo para dar con la chica responsable de todo. Abrió la boca para decírselo a su compañero, pero él lo empujó por la espalda, obligándolo a salir de su escondite en el armario de limpieza que, por cierto, era más pequeño de lo que parecía a simple vista. Caminaron un par de metros hasta alcanzar la zona más transitada del pasillo, entonces Nagisa cruzó los brazos detrás de la cabeza y miró de soslayo al más alto.

_Aquí va._

—Mako-chan— para ser una _conversación casual, _la voz del rubio sonaba demasiado alta y su tono era bastante exagerado—. ¿Escuchaste las noticias sobre Haru-chan?

—¿Qu-qué pasa con Haru— el castaño tenía un pequeño pero indiscutible tic en el ojo izquierdo, la espalda recta como una tabla y la voz nerviosa. Había algo en todo eso que no terminaba de convencerlo; sabía que estaban haciéndolo para ayudar a su amigo, pero mentir nunca había sido lo suyo.

_Por favor, que no…_

—¡Él y Gou-chan están saliendo! —Nagisa abrió los brazos hacia el techo y sus ojos brillaron de la misma forma que hacían cuando veía el pan a precios "reducidos".

_Oh, lo hizo. _

El grito resonó por todo el lugar con un eco interminable. Un par de chicos miraron hacia ellos con curiosidad, haciendo que el capitán del equipo de natación suspirara con una timidez que no desapareció ni siquiera cuando un el golpe de un codo le produjo una punzadita de dolor en el costado.

—Oh, ¿de verdad? ¿Cómo pasó eso? —se sentía bastante tonto siguiendo el guión que su cómplice había escrito para la conversación, sobre todo porque se daba cuenta de que sonaba _demasiado_ sorprendido.

—Hummm— Nagisa se encogió de hombros y sus labios se curvaron en una sonrisa realmente divertida— nunca se sabe lo que puede pasar entre un chico y una chica que pasan demasiado tiempo juntos en la piscina— le guiñó un ojo.

—¡¿E-eh?! —el color rojo que se extendió por sus mejillas ante la infinidad de insinuaciones que Nagisa había hecho con esa última frase, no fue para nada actuado. _Eso no estaba en el guión._ Pero había funcionado para hacer la conversación más real.

Entre los demás estudiantes cercanos comenzaron a surgir murmullos: "¿Nanase y Matsuoka?" "No puede ser" "¿Desde cuándo?"; los gruñidos de algunos admiradores de Gou y los llantos de las chicas que tenían cualquier interés por Haru hacían el coro. Nagisa rió bajito e hizo un gesto con la mano a Makoto antes de dirigirse saltarinamente hasta su clase.

_**13:40 hrs. Vestidores del club de natación Iwatobi.**_

_**Reunión general.**_

Gou retorció las manos con nerviosismo. Se había topado con Haru en su camino al club y el color se le había subido a las mejillas como si él hubiera hecho algo más que saludarla con un movimiento de cabeza; todo ese asunto de la novia de mentira la hacía sentir terriblemente ansiosa, igual que cuando se tiene el presentimiento de que las cosas no saldrán precisamente mal, pero tampoco como estaban planeadas. Había cruzado un par de frases cortas con el moreno, no más. Y ahí estaban, sentados uno al lado del otro en silencio, esperando por las noticias de los demás.

En general, no sentía ningún desagrado por Haru; sabía que era un chico simpático una vez que se sentía cómodo, y hasta había llegado a pensar que era guapo (le gustaban sobre todo, y esto no lo admitiría nunca en voz alta, sus bonitos ojos azules). Pero eso no hacía que se sintiera mejor. Ahora, cada vez que lo veía, se ponía nerviosa, y la idea de ellos dos como pareja daba vueltas todo el día en su cabeza, volviéndola incapaz de mantener la concentración en otra cosa.

Lo miró de soslayo. Estaba ahí, tallando despreocupadamente más figurillas de la mascota de club, como si aquello no le importara en lo más mínimo. Y aún así ella no podía dejar de sentir que lo incomodaba, porque ni siquiera la miraba… no era como si la mirara muy a menudo de todas formas, pero esa no era la cuestión. Tal vez eran sólo sus nervios, porque él no se veía nada incómodo… o molesto…. Tampoco feliz. Gritó con tanta fuerza en su mente, que le dolieron los oídos.

—¡Haru-chan! ¡Gou-chan!

_Al fin._

Makoto dio un paso atrás cuando vio la mirada furiosa de Gou. ¿Habría pasado algo entre ellos mientras estaban solos? No era imposible, pero…

_Un segundo._

Era mínimo, casi imperceptible, pero era real y el castaño fue el único que pudo notarlo. Haru tenía los ojos puestos en la figura de madera que al parecer acababa de elaborar, y tenía el ceño fruncido. No como si estuviera frustrado por el resultado de su trabajo. No, éste era un gesto diferente.

—¿Entonces? —la voz de la pelirroja atrajo su mirada.

Nagisa y él se miraron un segundo antes de contestar.

—Bueno, hicimos lo mejor para que la noticia se corriera, pero…—Makoto se encogió de hombros, como si el resto de la oración fuera obvio.

—La mayoría aún no lo cree, piensan que es sólo una broma— complementó Nagisa—. Tenemos que darles pruebas de que es cierto.

Haru miró de soslayo a Gou, que negaba casi imperceptiblemente con la cabeza.

—¿Qué quieres decir con pruebas? —gruñó, con el mismo tono que usaba Rin cuando el delfín se afirmaba que no le interesaba competir.

—Ya sabes, ustedes dos juntos, mirándose el uno al otro con amor, tomados de la mano, be…

—Entendí la idea— le cortó la pelirroja, a sabiendas de que, si lo dejaba terminar, podía terminar enumerando alguna situación incómoda que involucrara poca ropa. Sí, lo haría. Miró a su compañero, que mantenía los ojos en el rubio.

_Una tortuga._

A veces pensaba que era como una tortuga, porque independientemente de su habilidad en el agua, nunca se podía saber lo que estaba pensando en realidad. Era simplemente enigmático.

—La mayoría de los chicos se niegan a creer que ustedes puedan estar saliendo, así que si queremos que esto funcione, tendremos que ir más allá.

Los tres presentes fijaron la mirada en Nagisa, que había sonado demasiado serio y racional para ser él mismo.

—Así que, Gou-chan, debes darle muchas demostraciones públicas de amor a tu nuevo novio.

Ah, ahí estaba.

El capitán del equipo se llevó una mano al rostro, justo como hacía Rin cuando Momo veía a Gou y se abalanzaba sobre ella, Haru miró de soslayo a la chica, discretamente, midiendo su reacción, y Gou… Gou tuvo que contar un par de centenas para contenerse, sólo porque las eliminatorias estaban cerca y no podían permitirse perder un miembro en el equipo.

—Haru-chan, ¿por qué no vas al salón de Gou-chan a la salida? Luego pueden ir a casa, juntos y tomados de la mano. Seguro que eso servirá para empezar— Nagisa parecía no entender el tic en la ceja de la pelirroja ni la mirada de Makoto, o simplemente decidió ignorarlos, porque sonaba tan entusiasmado como al comienzo.

El aludido miró a la chica y luego a su amigo castaño, como si estuviera preguntándole qué debía hacer, pero él no pudo más que encogerse de hombros y darle una sonrisa afligida. Era natural que Gou se sintiera aturdida, después de todo aquello era algo grande, seguramente al día siguiente estarían en boca de media escuela, porque no era una pareja precisamente común. Por otro lado, ¿quién no había pensado que eso podría volver incómodo el ambiente en el club? Además del pequeño rubio, por supuesto.

La campana de regreso a clases sonó y la pelirroja se apresuró hacia la entrada.

—Está bien— dijo, mirándolos sobre el hombro. Ella misma había aceptado participar en todo el asunto de la novia de mentira para ayudar a Haru, y no iba a echarse atrás. Ya se encargaría de controlar sus histéricos nervios. Cuando el moreno asintió luego de un par de pestañeos rápidos, se despidió con la mano y salió en dirección a su clase.

_**Equipo estrella.**_

_**16:10 hrs. Azotea de la preparatoria Iwatobi.**_

Un rato antes, cuando había aceptado el nuevo plan de Nagisa, estaba segura de que podía hacerlo. Pero conforme el tiempo pasó, esa confianza fue disminuyendo, y de alguna manera terminó sentada en la azotea de la escuela, mirando hacia la piscina.

No llevaba un reloj consigo, pero supuso que ya pasaría de la hora en que todos se iban a casa. ¿Habría ido Haru a buscarla? ¿Se habría molestado por no encontrarla? Se sentía realmente tonta e infantil por haber huido de esa forma, pero la ansiedad que le provocaba pensar en todo el tema del supuesto noviazgo con él era escalofriante. Miró las nubes y suspiró.

—Si tan sólo supiera…—interrumpió su frase cuando alguien apareció de pronto y se acuclilló a su lado; al principio el sol la cegó, pero no le llevó mucho tiempo saber de quién se trataba—. ¿Haruka-senpai? —inmediatamente se sintió como una idiota. A menos que tuviera un gemelo escondido por ahí, ¿quién más iba a ser? Apretó los labios antes de volver a hablar con voz apenada—. ¿Cómo... supiste que estaba aquí? Lamento haberte dejado plantado en el salón

Él se sentó de la misma forma en que lo hacía ella y clavó la mirada en el agua de la piscina.

—Te gusta este lugar— hizo una pausa tan larga, que pareció que su explicación había terminado ahí—. Vienes aquí durante los descansos.

Una sonrisita asomó en los labios de la pelirroja. Tal vez él la miraba un poco más de lo que creía. Siguió su mirada y entreabrió los labios, como si fuera a decir algo pero se sintiera insegura.

—¿No molesta… todo esto de tener que fingir que tienes una novia? —no se atrevió a mirarlo, pero supo que él había girado los ojos hacia ella por un segundo, antes de asentir con la cabeza.

—Me hace sentir mejor que seas tú— confesó al fin, y los ojos de la pequeña Matsuoka se abrieron con gran sorpresa. Él se encogió de hombros como si estuviera diciendo lo más normal del mundo—. Eres más… cómoda que otras chicas.

Gou soltó un bufidito, una risita contenida por el último comentario. La habían descrito de muchas maneras, pero nunca como "cómoda". Por lo menos ahora sabía que él no estaba molesto por la situación, y eso la hacía sentir mucho mejor, más de lo que hubiera esperado. Se sentía aliviada. Como si hubiera adivinado su cambio de humor, Haru volvió a ponerse en cuclillas y le tendió la mano con la palma hacia arriba, invitándola a acompañarlo. Ella lo miró, cada vez más sorprendida (tal vez había aprendido eso de la mano de Makoto), y luego accedió, poniendo su pequeña mano sobre la de él y levantándose.

_**Equipo estrella.**_

_**16:25 hrs. Patio de la preparatoria Iwatobi.**_

_**Objetivo: Confirmar el rumor.**_

Miradas asombradas y un par de murmullos recorrieron la salida de la escuela, cuando el vicecapitán del equipo de natación y su manager la atravesaron, tomados de la mano. En general se trataba sólo de chicos curiosos y algunas fanáticas decepcionadas; todos lo superarían pronto… o casi todos.

—¿Haruka-senpai? —llamó la pelirroja, que iba un poco detrás de él, incapaz de notar el suave (muy suave) color rojo que resaltaba bajo el azul de sus ojos, justo en las mejillas—. ¿Cómo sabes que me gusta ese lugar en la azotea? No eres un acosador ni nada así, ¿verdad? —aunque la primera pregunta era seria, la segunda resonó con un tono de broma.

Los labios de él se curvaron en una sonrisa pequeñita.

—A mí también me gusta.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Y ahí lo tienen. ¿Qué les pareció? Espero que les haya gustado.

Muchas gracias a las personas que comentaron el primer capi, leí todo y estoy tomando en cuenta sus ideas para el fic. Respecto a eso, les cuento que Rin sí va a aparecer, pero un poco más adelante… tengo que preparar psicológicamente a Gou (?) y él ya tiene su protagónico en "reglas para salir con mi hermana" LOL. Si se preguntan por Rei, él tiene su propio trabajo, que podrán leer en el próximo capítulo, donde acosadora-chan hará una nueva aparición, con un nuevo modus operandi (?).

Por ahora es todo, muchas gracias por leer y seguir mis historias, no se olviden de dejar su review por aquí abajo para poder conocer su opinión y mejorar. Siempre hay que mejorar.

Pórtense mal, cuídense bien y si los descubren, niéguenlo todo.

¡Nos leemos la próxima!


End file.
